


Kitten Sorcerer

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, High Heels, Humor, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric finds the perfect pair of shoes
Kudos: 3





	Kitten Sorcerer

He wanted everyone to respect him as the royal sorcerer. His father had always commanded respect wherever he went. Cedric wished to do the same and he wanted to do it in a better way than his father!

He asked his mother for advice. “Perhaps a change in attire could help, Ceddykins.” Winifred looked her son over, perking up at his flat shoes. “You should try wearing shoes that emphasize your legs maybe. Something with a heel to show your status. Your sister Cordelia has started wearing stiletto heeled shoes and it’s done wonders for her posture too.”

The idea of new shoes helping his image made Cedric curious and so he went to get a new pair. He picked a pair with heels as slender and long as his sister’s were, confident that he would look very regal in them. When trying them on in the shop, he made it one step before falling to the floor. Cedric struggled to get back up, growling in frustration as he wavered and had to stick out his arms to keep some semblance of balance. If his sister could do this then so could he!

“Would you like my opinion?” the shoemaker asked when Cedric fell to the floor a fifth time.

The sorcerer could only huff as he pushed himself into a sitting up position, angrily taking the shoes off. “What?” he asked. He watched as the shoemaker looked through their stock, choosing a pair to bring to him.

“Try these.” The shoes were on the plainer side, slip ons made out of black leather. The heels were long but not as long as the high heeled ones were. They were also thicker, giving more support. “They’re called kitten heels.”

“Kitten heels?” Cedric asked.

“For people to use before they start wearing high heels,” they explained.

The sorcerer looked at the shoes curiously and then set them down. He fixed his stockings and then slipped the shoes on. He liked being able to put them on without having to fuss over laces. Carefully he stood up and he looked at himself in a full length mirror.

These shoes were certainly easier to walk in than those others had been. He could see that they had added a little bit of height without being too obvious. He smiled at the way they accentuated his already long legs. These were shoes fit for someone associated with royalty. “Yes, these will do nicely,” he said.

He never did manage to go from kitten heels to proper heeled shoes like his sister but he enjoyed them anyway.


End file.
